Unmanned vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles, have been developed for a wide range of applications including surveillance, search and rescue operations, exploration, and other fields. In some instances, unmanned vehicles may be equipped with sensors for collecting data during flight. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles are commonly provided with sensors for detecting parameters such as speed, altitude, and location of a vehicle.
However, existing approaches for data recordation of unmanned vehicles can be less than ideal. In some instances, the recorded data may not include a complete operation history of a user of the unmanned vehicle. In some instances, the recorded operation data may not provide enough detail to enable an accurate analysis of events that may occur.